1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the fields of optical imaging and/or projection. Various implementations disclosed in this application disclose systems and methods that provide a three-dimensional imager and optical projection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality (AR) includes a direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated digital information such as text, graphics, sound, etc. In AR, the real-world environment of a user can be interactive and/or digitally manipulated. Systems that can be used to provide AR utilize various technologies including, but not limited to, optical imaging and optical projection technology that can collect information about, and then augment, a real-world environment. AR systems can also use software and algorithms for performing object recognition, gesture recognition, object tracking, etc. Systems that are used to provide AR can be used in a variety of applications including but not limited to personal and mass media communications, video gaming, imaging, education, and military applications, etc.